janetjacksonfandomcom-20200215-history
All for You (song)
"All for You" is the official lead single from Janet Jackson's 2001 album, All for You. Released on March 6, 2001, the single went to the top of the Billboard ''Hot 100 for seven weeks, making it the longest reigning hit of the year and also reached the top five and the top ten of the majority of the charts worldwide. "All or You" remains Jackson's last Hot 100 number one single so far. "All for You" is considered to be one of Jackson's signature hits and recieved a Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording. The song uses a sample of Change's 1980 song "The Glow of Love", which featured lead vocals by Luther Vandross. Chart performance "All for You" set a record by becoming the first single to ever be added to every major radio format on the same day of its release. Teri VanHorn of MTV dubbed Jackson "Queen of Radio" as the single made radio airplay history, "being added to every pop, rhythmic and urban radio station that reports to the national trade magazine ''Radio & Records. No other song has conquered all reporting stations in its first week at radio, let alone mastered three formats in one week", R&R's Kevin McCabe said. The song's overall airplay debut record was later broken by Lady Gaga's "Born This Way", although Gaga's single was able to achieve the feat with a radio airplay deal to play the song hourly. "All for You" also debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart at #14, the highest debut ever for a single that wasn't commercially available. The song also set the same record in France for the highest debut of a promotional recording that was not commercially available, with the song being broadcast over 268 times in five days. The single peaked at number one, where it topped the Billboard Hot 100 for seven weeks. "All for You" became Jackson's tenth number one on the chart and was the longest reigning hit of the year, staying there for seven weeks, in addition of topping the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and Hot Dance Club Songs charts. The song was also successfully globally, reaching number one in Canada, charting inside the Top 10 or five positions of nearly all European countries (including reaching the top three in the UK), and reaching the top five in Australia and New Zealand. The song won several music awards, including a Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording and received multiple sales certifications worldwide. Critical reception "All for You" received positive reviews from critics, and was noted for its transition to a brighter and more optimistic sound from the darker tone of Janet's previous album The Velvet Rope. Billboard said "All for You" is "a verible vitamin shot in the arm for the airwaves" and "as playful and joyous as the best from Jackson's deep uptempo catalog". The review also noted the song "audaciously ignoes top 40's current trend toward strict R&B inflection" and "is mainstream party pop at its best. The groove is at the helm here, with a beat that jingles like a pocketful of loose change, while Jackson's shiny vocal features puffy layers of her signature harmonies", exclaiming "the sun just shines on Jackson's performance, which feels at once loose and inspired." Entertainment Weekly described "All for You" as "chirpy computer pop overlaid with a silky Jackson vocal". Barnes & Noble noted Jackson being "in a sunnier mood", saying "she chirps the title track's sparkling dance pop over a piano-and-bass hook". NME called the song a "faultless funk affair", while AllMusic exclaimed the song would "maintain Janet, co-producers Jam, and Lewis' reputation as the leading lights of contemporary urban soul." Neumu.net described the song as a "fine neo-disco/'80s-retro collage", with another critic calling it "frothy dance pop", noting the song had Jackson's "signature elaborateness" and was "radio-ready material". Billboard accurately predicted the song's chart-topping success, saying "This offers the promise of good days ahead for a career that has never stalled, but at times has felt more deliberate than others. Expect instantaneous across-the-board act-ion on this from adult, rhythmic, and mainstream top 40s, as well as AC and R&B. It's going to be a 'Rhythm Nation' this spring, indeed. Quite likely another No.1 for Janet." Live performances Janet first performed "All for You" at the finale of her MTV Icon special, which honored her legacy and influence in the music industry, followed by a dance breakdown to "You Ain't Right". The song was also performed at Top of the Pops, CD:UK, Wetten Dass, TMF Awards, ECHO Awards, Nulle Part Ailleurs, Late Night with Luuk in Stockholm, London's Graines De Star, Tapis Rouge in Paris, Hit Machine, Quelli Il Calcio in Milano, Italy, and Michael Jackson's United We Stand: What More Can I Give benefit concert. Janet later performed the song at MSN and Wango Tango during promotion for her following album Damita Jo. "All for You" was also performed with "Make Me" during Janet's performance on the The X-Factor UK in 2009. Jackson performed the song on her All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour and Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. "All for You" was infamously performed along with "Rhythm Nation" at the Super Bowl XXXVIII, which featured a cameo appearance by Justin Timberlake to perform "Rock Your Body", ending in the massively controversial Super Bowl incident which resulted in a blacklist that largely affected Jackson's airplay on many radio formats and music channels worldwide. Music video The video was directed by Dave Meyers and takes place in a colorful two-dimensional world. Released in March 2001, it revolves around Jackson flirting with a man whom she first meets on the subway. Jackson and her dancers perform high-octane choreography throughout the video, which also features a dance break that briefly samples a few different songs (Rebbie Jackson's "Centipede", Jackson's own hits "The Pleasure Principle" and "Go Deep", and Shannon's "Let the Music Play"). The video ends with Jackson spotting the same man near a nightclub, who smiles at her as she waves at him before turning to leave. The video was nominated for Video of the Year, Best Female Video, Best Dance Video, and Best Choreography at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards. "All for You" also won the award for "Best Dance Video" at the International Dance Music Awards and "Best Choreography" at the MVPA Awards. It appears on the DVD edition of All for You—which also contains an exclusive live performance of the song from MTV Icon—as well as the 2004 DVD From Janet. to Damita Jo: The Videos. The music video edit of "All for You" with the dance breakdown is available on the "All for You" single as the "Video Mix" and was later included on Janet's second hits compilation Number Ones, released 2009. Accolades Track listings ;Australian CD single (7243 8 97487 2 7) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:24 #"All for You" (DJ Quik Remix) – 4:06 #"All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 #"All for You" (Rock Mix) – 7:20 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Mix) – 4:06 ;European promo CD single (VSCDJ1801) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:23 ;iTunes EP #"All for You" (Extended Mix) – 6:32 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Remix) – 4:06 #"All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 ;UK CD maxi single (7243 8 97487 0 3) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:24 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Mix) – 4:06 #"All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 #"All for You" (Video) ;UK Cassette Single (7243 8 97487 4 1) #"All For You" (Radio Edit) - 4:24 #"All For You" (Top Heavy Remix) - 4:06 #"All For You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) - 10.28 ;U.S. promo CD single (DPRO-16172) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:23 #"I Get Lonely" – 5:17 ;U.S. CD single (V25D97522) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:23 #"All for You" (Video Mix) – 4:33 ;French CD single (7243897488-2) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:23 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Remix) – 4:06 ;Japanese promo CD single (JJ-0001) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:23 ;Taiwanese CD single (724389748727) #"All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:23 #"All for You" (DJ Quik Remix) – 4:29 #"All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 #"All for You" (Rock Mix) – 7:20 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Remix) – 4:06 ;UK double 12" promo single (VSTDJX 1801)> *A. "All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 *B. "All for You" (Thunderdub) – 10:31 *C. "All for You" (Original Version) – 6:31 *D. "All for You" (Thunderpuss Drumapella) – 6:48 ;UK 12" single (VST1801) *A. "All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 *B1. "All for You" (Top Heavy Remix) – 4:06 *B2. "All for You" (Radio Edit) – 4:24 ;European 12" promo single (VSTDJY 1801) *Side A: *A1. "All for You" (Top Heavy Remix) – 4:06 *A2. "All for You" (Top Heavy Remix Instrumental) – 4:05 *B1. "All for You" (Rock Mix) – 7:20 *B2. "All for You" – 6:31 ;U.S. 12" single (7243 8 97522 1 2) #"All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 #"All for You" (Album Version) – 6:31 #"All for You" (DJ Quik Remix) – 4:29 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Mix) – 4:06 #"All for You" (Rock Mix) – 7:20 ;U.S. 12" promo remix single (SPRO-16157) *Side A: #"All for You" (DJ Quik Remix) – 4:29 #"All for You" (Radio Mix) – 7:20 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Remix) – 4:06 *Side B: #"All for You" (DJ Quik Remix Instrumental) – 4:29 #"All for You" (Instrumental Rock Mix) – 7:21 #"All for You" (Top Heavy Remix Instrumental) – 4:05 ;U.S. double 12" promo single (SPRO-16155) *A1. "All for You" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) – 10:28 *A2. "All for You" (Radio Mix) – 4:23 *B1. "All for You" (Change It Up Mix) – 10:35 *B2. "All for You" (Change It Up Radio Mix) – 3:47 *C1. "All for You" (Album Version) – 6:31 *C2. "All for You" (ThunderDUB) – 10:31 *D1. "All for You" (Instrumental) – 6:31 *D2. "All for You" (Change It Up Dub) – 7:19 ;U.S. 12" promo single (SPRO-16153) *A. "All for You" (Album Version) – 6:31 *B. "All for You" (Instrumental) – 6:31 Official versions/remixes Dance remixes of "All for You" were released by Thunderpuss and Phats & Small. Urban remixes by DJ Premier, DJ Quik, and Rockwilder were also released. *Extended Mix – 6:29 *Album Mix – 5:30 *Radio Mix – 4:24 *Video Mix – 4:33 *Vocal Down – 4:23 *Extended Instrumental – 6:19 *Thunderpuss Club Mix – 10:28 *Thunderpuss Dub Mix – 10:32 *Thunderpuss Drumapella – 6:49 *Thunderpuss "Change It Up" Club Mix – 10:34 *Thunderpuss "Change It Up" Club Edit – 6:10 *Thunderpuss "Change It Up" Radio Mix – 3:47 *Thunderpuss "Change It Up" Dub – 7:19 *Thunderpuss Radio Mix – 4:26 *Thunderpuss Radio TV #1 – 4:21 *Thunderpuss Radio TV #2 – 4:22 *Thunderpuss Radio Instrumental – 4:21 *Thunderpuss Military Mix – 8:37 *Thunderpuss Military Dub – 8:37 *Cajjmere Wray Streettalk Mix – 5:24 *DJ Premier's Top Heavy Remix – 4:03 *DJ Premier's Top Heavy TV Mix – 4:03 *DJ Premier's Top Heavy Remix Instrumental – 3:56 *DJ Quik Remix – 4:32 *DJ Quik Instrumental – 4:32 *Rock Main Mix – 7:22 *Rock Radio Mix – 4:26 *Rock Main Instrumental – 7:22 *Phats & Small Remix – 6:05 *Call Out Hook #1 – 0:24 *Call Out Hook #2 – 0:21